Confusion
by starynight09
Summary: After discovering sakura in naruto's arms, hinata runs away, unable to bear what she just saw. deep within the cold dark forest, a familiar face stumbles upon the distraught and tearful hinata hyuuga.[lots of sasuhina] please review!
1. Ch 1: lost

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadness.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Was all she could feel at that moment, she kept on running, she didn't care where she would go, or what she would do, she felt her whole world crashing upon her shoulders because she saw the one she loved being with another person.

Her father called her useless, weak, a disgrace of the hyuuga clan. He told her that Hanabi would be the new heiress to the clan and she would be a mere member of the sidebranch.

She couldn't take it. She did what she would always do. Run, Run away from everything. The heartache, the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness.

She was already outside of Konoha, not caring if someone would kill her, or maybe even do something unforgivable.

Hinata cried deep within the forest, trying to calm herself but it wouldn't stop, the words she told to herself kept repeating in her head……._I am worthless, he doesn't need my love_. She was already shivering in the cold, she couldn't run anymore, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt weak, useless, pathetic.

She was shivering continuously, She had a few scratches on her arms from the field of roses she passed by. it seemed so useless, nothing would change the way naruto felt for sakura, nothing would change her father's point of view of her. She felt like ending her life.

She was far away from konoha, far away from the person she loved and from her family.

In a few hours later, she fell asleep lying beside a tree. trying to erase the memories that had just entered her mind.

And in the midst of the night, a certain dark avenger stumbled upon her and thought to himself _what's she doing here? So far away from konoha? _He thought of leaving her until he saw how bad her condition was. Then putting her on his back, he took her to orochimaru's lair, explaining to his master that he couldn't leave her out there.

"you are becoming quite soft now, aren't you, sasuke?" orochimaru teased.

"lord orochimaru, even though I could care less about my former friends in Konoha, I believe that she doesn't deserve to die like that"

Orochimaru thought to himself _Although I think that his feelings for this particular girl will make him weak, If I insist on throwing her out, I may not remain in his favor, which means that I cannot have his body…very well, for now, I shall let him keep her as a…pet. _

"Hmm.. very well, but you are to make sure that she is not to leave this lair."

"yes, lord orochimaru." Sasuke replied

"then I am leaving her in your care. make sure that she behaves herself properly."

"very well." Sasuke nodded and he took her to a bed where she could rest for the night.

She slept throughout much of the next morning. It was already noon and she still wasn't awake. Sasuke wondered why she had left the village, then suddenly, he heard something crash and realized it came from where hinata was.

He suddenly ran toward the door and saw hinata trembling.

"I-I-Im sorry…I didn't m-mean to b-break the glass…g-gomen" her knees were still shaking from the shock she had suffered from last night.

"hn." Was all he said, he didn't know how to explain to her about her predicament, that she would have to remain in Orochimaru's lair for the rest of her life.

"W-why am I-I here?" she asked.

"I found you outside in the forest last night and you were loosing a lot of blood so I took you in."

"Arigatou…" was all she said, she wasn't used to his accompany and he was like a complete stranger to her.

"M-may I-I please leave?"

"No, you can't. once inside Orochimaru's lair, you are never to leave." was all he said, trying to be gentle with her but he knew he was doing a horrible job at it.

…there was silence in the room, she couldn't take it…_Orochimaru's lair?_... _be here? Forever? No..it cant be…I…I just cant!! _ Tears fell from her eyes and sasuke was quite surprised that she was crying so hard…even for the hinata that he once knew.

She ran far away from sasuke, just trying to heal the emotional pain that she was experiencing. She stumbled outside upon a huge rock and curled up… sasuke followed her just to make sure she wouldn't leave or try anything stupid.

He was looking at her with sympathetic eyes, trying to figure out what was going on with her head…she was mumbling incoherent words, so he tried to get closer to hear her…

"the pain will go away… the pain will go away… the pain will go away…" was all she was saying, trying to calm herself, but realizing the sad truth and down to earth reality of the situation.

She remained there for about an hour, Sasuke was already getting bored with the simple chore of just making sure that she wouldn't escape…

He had enough, he jumped down from the tree he was perched on, and grabbed her. she was trying to fend him off, but he was too strong for her. She silently resigned herself to fate, and quietly let him take her back to her room.

"You should eat already, it is 1:00 in the afternoon and you still haven't eaten anything."

She calmed herself down. She knew he was right, she was starving to death! She hadn't eaten anything since her last meal from yesterday. He brought her a bowl of chicken broth to eat. She was hesitant to take even a sip.

"You know, it isn't poisoned. It's not like I'm trying to kill you." Sasuke said

"g-gomen…i-i-it seems I spaced out…"

Sasuke couldn't help it anymore, He had to ask her why she had run away. So, he decided to finally ask her about it.

"Hinata…what happened last night?..."

Suddenly, she stopped eating, a tear rolled down her face…

"I-I-I found Naruto kun with Sakura…they were making out a-a-and I j-just couldn't take the pain…and m-my father called me a disgrace and was going to make H-Hanabi the heiress…"

Sasuke was shocked, He never guessed that Naruto and Sakura would ever be that close to each other…

"b-but it's okay…i-i-its not like he loved me or anything…" wiping the tears off her face…

"No, I understand. That idiot is so insensitive to what others think about him."

Sasuke went over to Hinata and gave her some spare clothes. he told her to take a shower and change, so that she would be at least presentable.

"a-arigatou Uchiha-san"

"no need for formalities, just call me sasuke."


	2. Ch 2: Deep thoughts

It was another day for Hinata, another day of suffering and sorrow, far away from Konoha, far away from her father, far away from Naruto. To her, all hope was lost. She just doesn't have the strength to care anymore. Sasuke noticed that she was getting quite pale, and asked if she was okay.

"Hey hinata, are you okay? You seem to be lacking a Sasuke noted.

"I-im okay sasuke-san, I just feel a bit s-sick…" she said while cuddling the bed.

Sasuke grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped it around her, making sure that she wouldn't get too cold.

"Thank you Sasuke-san."

He simply nodded and left, leaving hinata alone in the room.

She wondered if anyone would be worried about her disappearance, especially Neji. Neji had been very close to her during these recent years; He is no longer the same old Neji that would always despise her even if she had done nothing wrong to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 days since Hinata had left the village and Neji, Kiba, Shino & Kurenai have been wondering where she was.

"Kurenai-sensei, I'm starting to get worried. Hinata has not been seen for two days now, and I think that she may have been abducted." Neji stated.

"Hmm, I think so too. Call Shino and Kiba, we'll look around the village, and if we can't find her we'll tell Tsunade sama."

And so Neji, Kurenai, and the rest of Hinata's teammates went off looking for her around the village.

And so, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Kurenai went to search for her all around the village throughout much of the day, but they simply couldn't find Hinata…

They all entered and explained to tsunade that Hinata has been missing for a few days and they had searched all of Konoha looking for her.

"Are you sure that Hinata is missing? Perhaps she's just training alone somewhere." Tsunade said while going through some papers.

"We have to consider the possibility that she is indeed missing! We asked everyone in konoha and they all haven't seen Hinata in 2 days!" Kiba stated in noticeable concern.

"Hmmm, perhaps you are indeed correct. However, if this is all true, it will entail serious consequences for the Hyuuga clan." Tsunade noted

"Then it is best that we begin searching for her immediately. We will search the surrounding forest and countryside for her." Kurenai suggested.

Tsunade appraised the idea, "Good thinking. I'll have the other gennin teams help you in your search."

And with that said, the four left to prepare for tomorrow's search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You called for me Lord Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru gave him a wry smile, "So, how goes your effort at keeping a bit of company within the confines of my lair."

"Well enough. At least she's too meek and docile to try anything stupid."

Orochimaru nodded, "Yes, it would indeed be such a shame if I were forced to "deal" with any problems that she may cause during her stay."

Sasuke understood clearly what Orochimaru meant. For the sake of her safety, Sasuke had to make sure that Orochimaru would never be displeased with her. He bowed before his master, signaling that he understood his orders.

He went outside a moment for a breath of fresh air, and noticed his wayward charge sitting atop a tree branch. She had a far off look on her face, and the glitter of tears dotted her delicate cheeks.

_Why does she cry so much? _He thought to himself. Never in his life had he ever seen someone cry so much over such small things. Although, it reminded him of how he used to be following the aftermath of the Uchiha clan massacre.

As he tried to get closer to her, she turned around and suddenly wiped the tears off of her face.

"g-gomen, I know it's a b-bit stupid for me to be crying like this.." hinata said

"hn, it's not like I care." Sasuke said coldly

Hinata didn't really expect Sasuke to be kind to her, so she just shrugged off his apathy. However, she noted a subtle change within him.

Many thoughts were going through her mind, _why did Sasuke even bother to rescue me? Why didn't he leave me in the forest to die? It's not like him to care so much._

Sasuke noted the thoughtful look on her face. She was apparently already beginning to consider her current predicament. Hopefully she was smart enough not to try anything that would displease lord Orochimaru.

Sasuke thought. _She's changed so much. Even though she still is the same shy Hinata that I once knew, she is rather calm and brave in the face of frightening and dangerous circumstances. I hope she realizes the potential danger that she is in._

_Indeed. _He thought to himself. _I was once like her. Always trying to be accepted, but I couldn't seem to work up the courage to live up to everyone's expectations back then. I've come a long way since then, but she has just only begun a similar metamorphosis of her own._

But deep inside he knew he was starting to like her. He felt like comforting, her but that would make Orochimaru perceive him becoming soft and weak. _NO! _He thought, _I can't show weakness, if I am to kill Itachi. I must be strong._

He then saw Hinata lying on the grass, fast asleep. He gave out a long sigh and picked her up, bringing her back to her room where she could rest for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story! It means a lot to me & this is a question to the viewers: should I put slight kabuhina in the story? Because I got a request asking if I can put that pairing…and again, thank you so much for the reviews! I hope I could be getting more reviews soon.


End file.
